Aftermath
by Rangue
Summary: As the boy wallow in grief and despair, the silhouette of a human child looks at him. The smile on their face growing ever so slightly.


Undertale fever yayyyyy

Disclaimer: Undertale (c) Toby Fox

* * *

It's finish.

He have finally destroyed the world.

The human child looks around and see nothing but just an inky blackness and the howling of the wind. Nothing left, nothing remained. Everything is now an empty husk of a world he once knew.

He stood without moving for a long time. The numbness of his entire being seems to slowly disappear as he becomes more aware of this "new" world around him. He tries to think back to the reason as to why this happened but all he got were blurry images of falling down from a hole… of a flower… of a gentle voice and it's—no, _her_ warmth and the delicious looking pie that he never got to appreciate the taste.

Then he remembers the short faded memories of the monsters he met throughout his journey—monsters that he killed.

There's Toriel… then Sans and Papyrus, Undyne, Dr. Alphys, Mettaton, King Asgore and…everybody else…

Even… Even Flowey.

He killed them all, even though he knew that there's nothing to be afraid of. He killed them even though they were just protecting themselves. They were _protecting other monsters—their families—_ from the likes of him.

A human... no, a _**murderer.**_ The 'Angel of Death' who have seen the surface and descended to the Underground to bring nothing but death to everyone.

Would things have been different if he got to be friends with the monsters? Perhaps an entirely different path would have played out. Perhaps there would even be a way to go back to the surface _with everyone else that has been trapped Underground._

But now, they're gone.

He realized that he's holding his breath and sighs exhaustively. His body continues to slightly tremble, completely drained of energy and low of DETERMINATION. In all honesty, he just wanted to leave the Underground and reach the surface. He really didn't mean to fall down; he didn't mean to stumble upon the monster kingdom.

He never meant for all of this to happen.

 _ **(Howdy!)**_

His body went rigid at the familiar greeting, but the voice is cold and unfamiliar—

 _No_. His heart starts to pound when he recognized that voice. It was the same one from the very beginning, the one that has been guiding him aside from Flowey. He looks around, frantically searching for the owner but with this darkness, he can't see anything.

He almost wished that his DETERMINATION could give him some sort of night vision…If that would help.

 _ **(Golly! You must be awfully tired after going through such a**_ **boring** _ **journey!)**_

"Stop it! Show yourself and stop talking like Flowey!"

He hears a giggle somewhere… but can't pinpoint the location.

 _ **(Hmm? Do you regret destroying the world? I think it's a bit late to have a HEART now of all times!)**_

He turns to the source of the voice and finds no one. Realizing then that they're talking from _the inside_ —within the depths of his mind.

"I didn't mean for any of this…" He clench his fists as the guilt gnaws on him. "I just wanted to go home! You tricked me! You lied to me!"

 _ **(Oh SPARE me with your tears! It's because you are an idiot that everyone's dead! After all, WE did this together.)**_

He mustered what little DETERMINATION he have left. No matter what the voice said, he will not let this go on any further. True that he may have reached the conclusion of this journey but that doesn't mean he can't just go back and RESET it. And when that happens, he'll do everything in his power to set things right! The way that it supposed to happen! He just have to find a way to access his SAVE file. If he can just do that then perhaps everything will—

 _ **(Return from the beginning, is it? And then what? Will you become a weak and miserable fool that hugs and gives out compliments to enemies as they try to stab you to death?)**_

He can feel every drop of bitterness in the tone as the voice continues to mock you further.

 **(** _ **No matter what you do, remember… YOU killed them FIRST. No amount of pitiful charity and goodwill can ever ERASE your sins.)**_

He felt his sins crawling back once again. The screams of hatred, pain, betrayal of those he killed echoes in his mind over and over and over… he find it surprisingly disturbing that as clear and vivid those sounds are, the visual memories are far more difficult to remember, they all seem to mix and jumble into larger and complicated mess.

Glaring at the darkness, he didn't care if he's facing the right direction or not. He struggles to find the words but the voice beats him into it.

 _ **(You know there's no going back, right?)**_

Their question was met with silence, the voice then continued.

 _ **(… I have to thank you for your cooperation though. When the plan failed, I really thought that there's nothing else that can be done about it. But because of you… with your power, your SOUL and DETERMINATION? It's what awakened me. And without you? All of this would have been impossible.)**_

Feeling nauseous as the air around him suffocates his lungs, his weakened legs threaten to fall beneath him as he digest those very words.

"You're lying…"

 _ **(And now, we have reached the end. The plan had still succeeded.)**_

"You're lying!"

 _ **(It's over now.)**_

"NO! I—"

 **(And it is all thanks to you.)**

"I never meant—I never wanted this to happen! Why?! Why did you—JUST WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! TO EVERYONE?!"

 _ **(ME? Oh dear, don't give me such a hateful look. We may be partners but**_ **YOU** _ **DID THE KILLING—"**_

"NO! NO I— I DIDN'T WANT—I'M NOT IN CONTROL OF—"

Laughter erupted everywhere, effectively shutting him up. There is something strange about this one—more sinister than the previous giggles and laughter he heard earlier. His body reflexively shivers, whether of nervousness or fear or both, he didn't know. The voice, which was inside his mind before, is now everywhere. His DETERMINATION is slowly but surely fading as despair continues to grow in.

As the laughter died down, so does the amusement of the voice.

 _ **(. . . Frisk, my naive human**_ **friend** _ **. . .All this time and you did not understand? You see... From the very beginning. . .)**_

The last few words were whispered dangerously close to his ear.

 **"You were never in control."**

His heart seems to have stopped for a fleeting moment before it resumed its beating again. He stares blankly into nothing, as his arms fall limp at his sides. The heaviness of his sins becomes more and more unbearable with each passing second as he tried to think.

He tried to think of a way... think and think and think again.

But there's nothing on his mind.

Suddenly, a scream of anguish can be heard coming out from… the human child himself.

 _You tried to RELOAD your SAVE file. Nothing happened._

 _You tried to RELOAD your SAVE file. Nothing happened._

 _You tried to RELOAD your SAVE file. Nothing happened._

He lost and regained consciousness—desperately hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

He woke up, still trapped in the bad dream.

 _You tried to RELOAD your SAVE file…_

Still.

 _Nothing happened._

In the end, he's trapped; he can no longer undo his mistakes. He can no longer flee to another timeline. That would be the last time he ever sees Toriel. He can't even ask for forgiveness to everyone now.

In the end, he have failed her. He didn't become a good child like she asked of him… when he killed her.

He can never be one right from the start.

The tears kept on pouring down on his face as he cried out for help.

But he already know that nobody will ever come.

And as he wallow in grief and hopelessness, the silhouette of the fallen child looks at him. The smile on their face growing ever so slightly.

 **" _So_**. . . _ **Don't you have anything better to do?"**_

* * *

Nope.

My own 'interpretation' of the end of the No Mercy/Genocide route in which Frisk and Chara have a little chat. Seeing as I'm one of those 'weak' humans who would rather watch someone go through a NoMercy route than do it themselves, this was all base on how I remembered those scenes so inaccuracies are inevitable.

I don't really write stuff coz as you probably can see, my eyes are blind when it comes to spotting errors in English grammar and the like but I can't resist, so yeah. Constructive criticism is much appreciated-if you got the time ;p


End file.
